First Kiss
by redrosefoREVer
Summary: When Hermione attacks Ron with canaries, it isn't because she's angry at him. Can Ginny find out what's got the bookworm in a tizz? And could Ginny herself solve the problem? One-shot


I bolted from the room, leaving the birds attacking Ron and sped through the corridors. I didn't know why I was crying, why he had made me so mad. Not really. I mean I had entertained the idea of a crush on the youngest male Weasley briefly but I knew it would never work out between us.  
>No, it wasn't the idea of Ron being with someone else that had me upset. If I were honest I had used that as an excuse.<p>

I slipped into the tunnel hidden behind a suit of armour and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily and wiping tears from my eyes. If I were honest with myself I was not so upset because of anything to do with Ron, though it rankled that he was being so stand-offish toward me. It had been Harry and Ginny that set me off. Ginny had just touched his arm but Harry's face had lit up like a Christmas tree and Ginny had been pleased with the effect she had on him. She'd walked away just to feel his eyes tracking her.

That was what I couldn't stand. The idea of Harry and Ginny getting together hurt. Not only because I'd be left as a spare part but because I was jealous.

Light spilled into the dark tunnel and I shifted back against the wall, sinking to the floor to stay in the shadows. But the figure entered the tunnel anyway, closing the entrance behind them. A soft, floral scent reached me as the person headed my way and I sighed. I didn't want to see Ginny, not now.

"Mione" she muttered, lighting the tip of her wand with a quick 'lumos', "Mione, what's wrong?"

The light from her wand illuminated her face as she sat beside me, making her hair shimmer like fire, "I know it's not my brother that bothers you" she paused, "Do you like Harry?"

I shook my head slowly, "I'm ok, Gin" I croaked, "Honestly, I just needed some space. Time of the month, you know"

"Bull, Hermione" she replied evenly, "We live together, I know it isn't that time yet"

I ran a hand through my hair, catching a whiff of the lavender shampoo I used and shrugged, "I'm not feeling great, Gin"

She turned to face me and smiled, "Tell me, Mi. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything"

I avoided her eyes, "I can't, Gin"

Ginny sighed and tilted my head so I looked directly at her, "Mione, please. I'm worried about you, honey. You've been acting oddly for the last few weeks"

I forced myself to focus on anything but the soft fingers that held my head and ignored the floral perfume she wore that I loved so much.

"What would you say if I told you I liked someone, Gin?" I asked after a few moments silence

"I'd say good for you" she grinned, "Is that what's got you all het up? A guy?"

I shook my head sadly, fighting back tears and Ginny frowned, her expression highlighted by the light from her wand.

"A girl?" she asked finally

I nodded and she laughed, pulling me into a tight hug, "Oh Mione, it makes no difference whether you like girls or guys! I still love you" but there was an edge to her voice, an edge that suggested she wasn't quite as fine as she made out to be

"It's ok, Gin. You know, if you don't want to be around me anymore"

She stared in surprise, "What? You think? Mione, you're my best friend, whether you like girls, guys or Snape, you're still my best friend!" when I didn't look convinced she continued, "Look, Mi, we all experiment. And if you like girls, well so what?" she gave a devious grin, "Why do you think I spent so long with Alice from Ottery last summer?"

It was my turn to stare then, "But I thought... Harry?"

She laughed, "Harry's a great guy, he's cute and I know he likes me but... It wouldn't work between us. I don't swing that way"

Ginny fell silent, her eyes boring into mine as if attempting to see my soul and I held the intense gaze. I was trying to tell her, without having to say it aloud, what I was so terrified of her knowing. It was one thing for her to like girls the same as I did but another for her to be interested in _me_.

Steeling every ounce of courage that had seen me put in Gryffindor, I leant toward her slowly, gaining in confidence when her eyes widened in realisation but she didn't move away.

My lips brushed hers, gently at first then she kissed back. With my heart soaring, I raised a hand to cup her cheek and pressed my lips slightly more insistently against hers. Ginny quickly took the initiative, dropping her wand so that the light went out and snaking an arm round my waist, pulling me closer to her. She deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking access to my mouth and I gave it willingly, leaning into her now, desperate for her touch and her kiss.

For so long I had tried to deny what I felt for my best friend but now, in her arms, it felt so right I knew I'd been stupid about the entire thing. Ginny shifted to straddle my hips and pushed me back against the wall, breaking the kiss and grinning down at me.

"Well that was our first kiss, and if I don't say so myself, it was rather enjoyable"

"Let's try for a second" I smirked back at her before claiming her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _This is a fluffy little one-shot I wrote for my girlfriend after she commented that we were like Ginny and Hermione, even down to our natural hair colours, she's a redhead and I'm brunette. Well I quite liked how it turned out so I thought I'd share it with you! Please review!_**

**_redrosefoREVer  
><em>**


End file.
